Doctor on Board
by ShakiraCx
Summary: Miwa was the only doctor on a desert island in the Grand Line. She tried to stay away from the village but not too far away knowing they would come to her for her aid. But they all saw her as a witch and cursed at her because she has a white snake named Daisuke. Kidd kidnapped her, but would she accept being in his crew? KiddxOC
1. Chapter 1

A girl, wearing a black dress with a hood that flowed down to just above her knees and the sleeves of a shirt, she also wore high socks that went half way up her shin with black shoes. Her hair was the same colour as her eyes, a brownish maroon with pale skin. She had held onto a short breath as she watched the group of pirates walk into her clinic with her pure white male pet snake, Daisuke. They watched the group walk in one by one, taking in each of their appearances. The first was a tall and very masculine guy with fiery red hair held up by goggles that was followed by a man with a white and blue stripped mask that was also very masculine with long blonde hair sticking out of the back of the mask. After those two were two more that crept her out as one was taller than the others with a dark brown headdress like a cloak with a wire shirt and fishnet stocking while the other had very pale blue hair and was covered in stitches. Snapping out of her thoughts she returned her gaze back to the patient she was tending to but they had upped and left when the pirates entered her clinic.  
"Are you the doc here, bitch?" the fiery red haired man practically growled at her and Daisuke hissed at the man but he remained unfazed.  
She smiled at the group of men after giving Daisuke a look to tell him to stop, she had to keep up appearances after all, and spoke in a formal tone to the group, "I am. My name is Miwa and this is my pet, Daisuke. How may I help you all?" she looked at every one of them up and down to see if she could find any obvious injuries, there was. She stared at the injury on the man with the dark brown cloak and saw it was already infected.  
"Wire, the fuck head, got his arm caught on the rope and was hung up on a mast for a couple of hours as we were fighting some stupid ass enemy." the red hair guy pointed to the injured man, Wire, and looked down at the girl with the snake in the corner of his eye.  
She clicked her tongue at the guys and grabbed her equipment, ignoring the red hairs cursing towards her. She ushered Wire to sit on the cot in her surgery followed by Daisuke. She closed the door behind her so the others couldn't distract her or see what was she was doing. She looked at the man then at his arm and couldn't stop the frown that dawned upon her face. She quickly grabbed her towels and wet the wound in soapy water. She grabbed her scalpel and cut open the wound to wash away all the puss, dead skin, dirt and anything else that could cause it anymore harm. Once she was done with the cleaning she asked Daisuke to search for some sulphuric acid to also help clean the wound of any bad bacteria. As soon as he found it he gave it to her and she turned to the man in front of her. She nodded at the guy, showing him the solution in her hand and spoke softly, "It may sting a little."  
Wire nodded his head in understanding as he watched her pour the liquid onto his wound, but he didn't flinch and not even blink to her surprise.  
She looked at the wound now clean but bleeding, satisfied and started to stitch where she cut then wrapped it. She finished wrapping his wound and asked the snake to search again for some medicine for him to apply onto it to make it heal faster. She turned to him once she had the medicine and handed him the cream, "Apply this every morning after you wake up and every night before you go to bed. It should be healed in about a week, seeing as it got infected."  
Wire took the cream from her hand and nodded his head at her and the snake then he stood and started for the door but stopped just before reaching the knob, "Thank you, miss."  
She blushed slightly and bowed her head, smiling, "It's my job. Don't worry about it." she barely got thanked for her job because everyone thought she was crazy or she was a witch of some sort with Daisuke as a pet. Once he left the room she followed him after she calmed down slightly. Now looking at the group she smiled again and went to the counter with her snake on her heels, "That will be a total of 12, 000 Beri (Approx AUD $130)."  
The red haired guy looked taken aback as he heard the price of the treatment and snarls at the girl. "That's an absolute rip off!" he shouted at her but she looked back at him like he was crazy.  
"It is not!" she retorted and scowled at him as she continued, "Do you know the resources I just used on your nakama? It's not that easy getting sources on this island, so I have to buy it on another island and get it transported here! If anything, you should be grateful to me that I'm giving you such a low price!"  
The man in front of her looked at her surprised that she had the gut to shout at him then frowned. His hands were in fists by now but the guy with the mask had put a hand on his shoulder as he looked at the female.  
The snake had started hissing at the men and Killer whispered it would be better to retreat for now, seeing how Wire is still injured.  
Kidd eyed her suspiciously but reluctantly left the clinic, after he paid the awfully high price, with his men following.  
The girl smiled as they left, giving them a small wave then went back to the clinic and into her surgery to continue on her research of the heart, as she tried her hardest to ignore the pain in her own, leaving her snake worried outside the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And here is the beginning of a story. c: 3


	2. Chapter 2

Miwa awoke to her snake's tongue on her cheek and swatted him away softly but, reluctantly, sat up and yet again had fallen asleep on her desk with a book as her pillow. She looked up to notice it was still late or really early and stood, stretching her aching back then headed to her door and saw that Daisuke had closed the shop for her. She smiled softly and patted his head softly then moved to grab her bag, "It's about time to go for your walk ay, Dai?" she looked at her snake with a smile as he nodded his head. She opened the door for the snake to head out first then followed it out as she locked the door behind her and looked out into the night sky. She lived on a desert island, which is the reason she barely gets her resources for the clinic. She shivered lightly in the night desert air as she walked through the quite night and followed Daisuke as he led the way he wanted to go. She followed him until he made it to a small pond in the middle of a crater like thing and she smiled at him. She smiled softly as she started taking her clothes off and as soon as they were she dove into the chilling pond. A sudden rush of cold ran over her body as she got used to the water's temperature and slowly emerged from under the surface. She looked to see that Daisuke had also joined her and she swam over to him, flicking water at him as soon as she was close enough. He hissed unappeased and flicked his tail, splashing her successfully. She giggled and started to head out of the pond when she suddenly heard a voice.  
"Here we are men, at the pond I heard of, Oh? And a whore is in it as well." Kidd grinned sadistically and walked down the little bank and frowned then smirked wickedly again. "Well, well, if it isn't the bitch from yesterday. I would have never fucking thought we would run into you and yet here we are in this type of situation." he licked his lips and moved closer to the water as he watched her cower away to the furthest corner of the pond from him. The snake moved towards him in a fast way but was stopped by the owner which made Kidd very curious he perked a brow at her.  
She looked at the man with a scowl, then at Wire and smiled at him sweetly, "How is your injury going?" she moved to get out of the pond as she tried to not flash them. She had grabbed her clothes by squatting and covered herself up just to turn around when Wire had nodded. She smiled as she put her clothes on with her back to them until she had a hand on her hip and she froze. She looked up at who the hand belonged to and at the end was the fiery red haired guy.  
"It's been 10 days since I've had a good fuck." he whispered into her ear and smirked as she flinched slightly.  
She giggled slightly which took the man by surprise as she turned and winked at him, "I'm sorry but I don't even know your name, so how would I know what to scream?" and with that she had left a rather flabbergasted red haired male. "My name's Eustass!" he shouted out to her. She couldn't stop the smile that crept onto her face as she kept running back to her clinic.  
Kidd looked at Killer, "She... what can I say about that bitch?" he crossed his arms in a huff and sat at the edge of the pond. He looked at his crew and nodded at them which made them all run into the pond, splashing the captain which made him growl.

Miwa ran back to her clinic with a big smile on her face as she turned when she got into the clinic to see Daisuke exhausted too. She smiled at her pet and walked into her surgery then out her window into the just dawning day. "Well, Dai. It seems we've got a long day ahead of us." she turned to see the snake shake its head and went out into the main room of clinic just to see the four that was there yesterday. She scowled slightly as she saw more people follow in after them with a lot of injuries. "Oi, bitch. patch these fuckers up for me." She heard him say with a sigh she had told them all to sit down as she got ready.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Second chapter. Yee.


	3. Chapter 3

I am looking for a beta reader if anyone would like to do it I would be very much appreciated. But here's the next chapter. And thank you for the reviews. c: Greatly appreciated.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miwa fixed up the injured people, one by one, and was slowly getting more ticked as the injuries got more and more petty. She had fixed broken bones at first then it was deep cuts to slight cuts and then onto grazes. It then went onto small nicks and now she was fixing the slightest bruise. She finally made it to the last guy, whom she was relieved to say the least, "And what's wrong with you?"  
He looked at her with a small smile and brought a hand up to his chest just hovering over his heart, "My chest has just recently started hurting and I have no idea why."  
She froze. She had nothing to say to the man but brought herself to move to grab her stethoscope and told the man to take off his shirt. She placed the stethoscope's scope on his heart and listened carefully then nodded slightly as she moved to put the scope on his back and listened again. His heart race had increased slightly as she had put the scope on him but it was already higher than the normal. She bit her lip and looked at Daisuke then at her notes. She looked through her notes of the heart and frowned slightly. "Does it hurt anywhere else?"  
He looked at himself and nodded slightly as he pointed to his thigh.  
She asked Daisuke to get some medicine and looked at where he pointed, "There is no visible evidence that you are injured there, which means it is an infection or blockage in your thigh and it might get worse since it's getting your heart to work harder than it should which is why it hurts." she finished as she got given the medicine she asked for and gave it to the man, "This will make it go down and eventually go away as long as you continue taking one of these every day until it doesn't hurt anymore." the man nodded and took the medicine then left.  
She sighed as she had finished the group and went out of her surgery to see only the four from yesterday standing in front of the counter. She moved to the counter with Daisuke on her heels as she estimated the cost in her head, "Today will be a total of 28,000 Beri (Approx $300 AUD)." again Eustass had looked angered as he heard the price. She was slowly growing a scowl as she heard Eustass start to rant about her high prices and practically shouted, "If you continue shouting at me for my high prices I will personally take away all the medicine I have provided to your men and let them suffer, which you don't want. Because they apparently complain about the slightest things from what I had to attend to today. You don't like people that complain right? Why are you complaining to me now?" her last comment had hit Eustass the hardest because he stood back shocked. She smirked in victory until a noise of skin meeting skin hit her ears in an all victorious glory and her face had forced to the side. She was slapped by a girl that looked all too familiar as it was the girl she despised the most out of the entire village, Claire the whore, which she called her.  
"How dare you speak to my man like that! He is going to be the King of the Pirates and I am going to be his queen." she spoke in high tone as she towered over the other girl in her full glory.  
Miwa tried her hardest not to laugh but it escaped her lips too easily and she was just sitting on the floor laughing. Ignoring the other stares she tried to calm down and looked at Clair with a face showing she had just laughed at her, "Your man? He only used you for a fuck." her tone said in a teasing way as she continued, "He fucked you because you are just so easy to manipulate. And now that he's fucked you, you think your his girlfriend?" she let out a laugh again until she felt the same sensation on her cheek as before but her smile never leaving her face.  
"What do you know? All you do is stay up here and not do anything. You do nothing but read shit up here but yet you try to say that you know everything?" she had tears in her eyes which made Miwa laugh again.  
Miwa laughed at her, "I know because he told me." she pointed to Eustass and then smirked at the whore in front of her as he was just standing there and watched their fight with a smirk on his face. He had also been holding onto Daisuke, who wanted to stop the fight, he wasn't going to let that happen.  
She looked at him and back at Miwa, "Don't fucking lie you stupid bitch. You think you know everything but you know nothing. You are stupid and dumb, you can't do anything but stay up here in your little clinic and bitch about everything." she threw her fist into Miwa's face and used her other hand as well.  
She continued punching Miwa until Wire interrupted by grabbing one of the girl's fists and pulled her off Miwa. He looked at Kidd, "Do you know who this is?"  
Kidd shrugged with a smirk on his face, "Just a whore I fucked yesterday. Didn't know it meant she was my girlfriend."  
Claire stared at him in shock and her eyes brimmed with tears, "But you said that you wanted to take me to a very special place that I would be queen of."  
Kidd laughed at her as she said his words back at him, "Yes, your bed. I never thought you were that dumb."  
Claire had finally wriggled free from Wire's grasp and ran to Miwa, "Is it because of this bitch? This bitch here?" she pointed at the girl on the ground, whom decided to move at that time, was kicked by Claire who then ran out of the building with tears pouring.  
Wire looked at the unconscious body of Miwa then at his captain, "We can't leave her like this." Kidd laughed as looked at her with a smirk.  
"No. Take her to the ship. Killer and Heat grab some of her stuff. We got ourselves a doctor who won't make us pay those fucking high ass bills."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And that is chapter 3. Whoop. Whoop.


	4. Chapter 4

I have decided to upload two chapters at a time. This hopefully won't disappoint people. c:

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miwa slowly opened her eyes to a ceiling. That's not right. She never went to her bed to sleep because she was up all night studying at her desks. She slowly sat up in the bed she slept in and looked around the room. It was plain wood and she didn't like the feeling she had gotten. She stood up slowly as she remembered about the events that happened before she passed out and finally her eyes landed on her snake, in a pet's cage. She then stood up quickly and went over to Daisuke taking him out of the cage, "What happened?" she asked her snake and he hissed, shaking his tail wildly. She tried her hardest to understand what he was saying but he was being too frantic and she barely understood what he tried to say to her.  
"Calm down Dai." she shout whispered at him trying to calm the snake down but just as he was about to calm down the door had opened and at the entrance was the now healed Wire. He looked at her for a couple of second then closed the door again leaving the Miwa behind to think about what had happened. She suddenly stood up and opened the door, there being no sign of Wire, having look up and down the hallway which it seemed. She realised she was not in her house or clinic. She looked at Daisuke and realised what he was trying to say, _'we have been kidnapped!' _she started to panic, who would want to kidnap her, why would they kidnap her, and how long has she been out. So many questions ran through her head and she started to get a headache. Her knees then collapsed as she started to cry. Daisuke then wrapped himself around her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Let's go back just a little bit, shall we?)

Wire was just walking past the doc's room when he had heard some noise and just thought it was the snake but the snake was making too much noise for his own comfort and decided to take a look in the room. He opened the door to see the doc awake as she had freed the snake from its cage and he stood there for a second. After he registered what was in front of him, he shut the door and headed to the deck to tell his captain the doc's up. When he reached the deck Kidd and Killer were shouting orders left and right while Heat was at the top of the mast, with the binoculars in hand. Wire walked over to his captain and waited until he had his full attention. "What is it Wire?" he asked and he quietly replied but the captain couldn't hear. "Speak up. I can't fucking hear you." Wire stood straighter and said with a little bit louder voice, "The doctor is awake. She's also let the snake out of his cage."  
Kidd growled slightly and headed off to the doc's room with Wire following him. When he reached the door he could hear sobs from the other side. He made sure to slam the door as he opened it and got her attention. He smirked at her as she wiped her tears away and stood up with an unattractive face on. "You're finally awake. Who would've thought that whore's kick was that hard?"  
Miwa bit her lip in fury as he spoke but she dared not say the exact reason it took her so long to awaken. "How long have I been out?" she suddenly asked him and his smirk only got bigger if it could.  
"You've been out for almost three days now. We're just about to hit another island." he replied to her question and her eyes widen as she suddenly felt the rocking of the ship.  
"Y-you mean you actually kidnapped me from my home and took me to another island?" his laugh was deafening to her as she watched him in horror.  
"I didn't kidnap you. I've made you a part of my crew. 'Cause we needed a doctor to go to the Grand Line." he smirked and let it sink in.  
Miwa growled slightly as she moved to be in the face of the captain and venom was very clear in her voice as she spoke, "I never agreed to be in your crew and I will never accept to be in your crew. Ever."  
Kidd only smirked more and spoke calmly as he stepped forward, pressing his body against hers, "But you did. Since you asked for the name to scream when I do fuck you." the all too familiar sound of skin against skin resinated in the small room they stood in as his face had turned as he was slapped by the girl in front of him. His smile now gone from his face as he told Wire to leave them and take the snake with him which Wire had done, leaving them alone in the room.  
Miwa's hand still stung from the slap she had given Eustass but now by her side in a fist as she watched Wire take Daisuke out of the room. The sound of the slap still resounding in the room and a mark fresh on his face, he looked at her with a glare that could kill the biggest lion. She remained unfazed until she felt his hands creep around her waist and grabbed at her butt roughly. She smacked Eustass and shouted at him to stop. But she knew what he was doing was inevitable.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ohhhh. Cliffy. Love yas. xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a while. But I am not the only one. But please forgive me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miwa looked up in horror at Kid as he had thrown her on the bed and pinned her hands above her head. She writhed her body around and kicked his legs but he just straddled her hips. She felt defenceless and exposed as Kid had already taken her shirt off which left her in only a bra and with a single hand whom kneaded at her breast. Her heart was pounding against her chest causing pain she was used to but it seemed to hurt even more than usual and she cringed in pain as her twisted her boob too harshly.

"You should react more honestly, like your body," Kid spoke as he pulled the bra down just below the boob and licked roughly at her nipples.

A stifled moan escaped her lips and she continued to wriggle against his hold.

Kid smirked and continued his assault on her boobs and then roughly pinching the other nipple he didn't lick. A hiss erupted from Miwa and Kid couldn't hide his smirk then looked up at Miwa. Her face was distorted in pain not in pleasure, he wasn't happy that she was in pain when she was meant to be in pleasure. He stopped suddenly and moved away from her then left the room without a single glance back at her.

Miwa was left in utter shock that Kid left her like he just did. Though she was happy she wasn't about to get raped, she was confused. Her heart had not calmed down after what happened, meaning she was having an attack. She then went in search of a pain killer for her heart pain.

Wire knocked on Miwa's door and she shouted a, "come in" like she was panicked but he ignored it and entered the room. He saw her rushing around franticly as if she was looking for something. She then suddenly fell to the floor in pain and said, "My heart! Daisuke!" her white snake came to her side and hissed it's tongue at her as it too went in search of what she was probably searching for.

Daisuke finally found some pills and Miwa took two of the pills. They sat in a few minutes of silence as Miwa recomposed herself and looked at Wire with a slight blush on her face, "You'll probably want an explanation, right?" a smile placed on her lips.

Wire, a little shocked, shook his head and said, "You should tell the captain if it is life threatening," then left the room leaving Miwa in her thoughts.

Miwa opened the door and jumped slightly as Wire was standing there waiting. With a hand on her heart she has a reached out hand, "I-I thought you left. That ain't good for my heart."

Wire seemed to jump as well as the door opened, then he scratched the back of his head with a slight tinge of red spread over his cheek, "I thought you could use a tour of the boat, since it's your first time getting out of the room."

Miwa smiled since he is the first person to be friendly towards her and giggled slightly as she nodded her head. She needed to learn the place so she could have places to hide if she pissed Kid off.

Wire showed her around the ship, the hold, the cabins, the kitchen, her surgery and then the top deck, where the crew was fighting the navy.

Miwa watched the crew fight the navy then her eye s wandered to the more impressive fighters. Then her eyes met those of Kid, just to say, he wasn't happy. She jolted slightly as he suddenly started walking towards her, anger in his every step.

Then he was standing in front of her, looking at Wire then back to Miwa, "What are you doing out here?" then suddenly his anger is towards Wire, "Why did you bring her out here?"

Miwa frowned a lot and spoke up, "I can't stay locked up in that room all the time," she huffed slightly then continued, "He had the courtesy to show me around this ship unlike other people. Also, I need to speak to you, later preferably, since you seem bus-" before she could finish her sentence a cannonball was shot their way making her duck but no explosion came and she looked up to see the ball floating just above her head. Her eyes were wide in surprise as it was flown back to the navy ship and then she looked at Kid who had a laugh that played on his lips, "I'll see you outside my bedroom after dinner."

He then suddenly twisted her around and pushed her back into the ship shouting at her, "The fight is almost over and we've got injured so get ready, wench."

She turned and gave him the finger with a cheeky smile as she shouted back, "I'll make 'em scream louder than they are now!" and jogged off to the surgery to get prepped for the wounded to come.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! 2 Chapters together.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miwa looked around her surgery more to see where all her utilities were. Then suddenly her door swung open and people swarmed in crowding the doctor, a little irritated she shouted at them, "Get out of my room and line up in an order of worse to barely nothing!"

Everyone Listened to her and formed a line with the worst at the front. She called out calling them in one by one and she sighed harder and harder as she looked at all the wounds then she went and fixed them all up. She tsked every time she couldn't find what she wanted and made Daisuke make a list of what she needed or what she didn't have. By some wide known miracle she managed to get every injury fixed and better. After she finished her work she got a visit from Wire and she looked him up and down in case there was an injury on him but he was clean. She smiled and looked up at him, "What is it?"

Wire wore a small smile like that of sympathy, "Captain is looking for you but you should have dinner before you go to his room."

Miwa nodded her head and left her room to head for the kitchen. Dinner was stale bread with a weird stew but she seemed to have to deal because she only had microwaved food when she lived on her own. She ate slowly and gave the food she didn't want to Daisuke. After she finished her meal she headed for the captain's cabin. She suddenly was in front of the kitchen again but she swore she turned right a d right again, right? Wait that was just a circle. She sweat dropped and tried again but ending up on the deck, she sweat dropped again and went back into the ship determined. After another 3 tries at finding the door she wanted she had finally reached it. She was about to knock when the door suddenly burst open hitting her in the right in the face and she crouched down holding her face in pain as she over heard Killer and Kid's conversation.

"Only two more islands before we reach Sabaody Archipelago and we can't do what we're doing now. Because the Navy HQ is right on the island. So don't get shitty at me for being tactical" Killer then closed the door and saw Miwa squatting and hands over her face. He looked down at her with a questioning look, "What's up?"

Miwa rubbed her face then looked up at him and murmured, "I came to see Kid."

Killer tsked at hearing her call Kid as his name and not Captain like she should but he ignored what she said and replied, "I left him in a rather foul mood. So, good luck to you."

Miwa nodded slightly understanding what he said and stood up when he left. She stood in front of the door again but stood a good distance as she knocked on the door expecting it might swing at her again. It did.

Kid swung open the door with a growled, "What!?"

Miwa gulped and opened her mouth but shut it again. Then showed him the list Daisuke made, "I need these things for my surgery or I won't be able to heal the crew if they keep getting injured."

Kid snarled at her as he looked at the list, "If you want them you go out and salvage for them after we kill all the villagers," he then grabbed her arm by force pulling her into his room then sat her down and sat on his bed, "this isn't what you wanted to talk to me about, is it?" he looked her up and down checking her out.

Miwa shook a little as he looked at her but she sighed in defeat, "I wanted to tell you about my... condition," suddenly unable to look at him she looked to the floor and continued, "I don't know what it is or do I have a cure. But if I get too worked up I get an attack and can barely stand. Sometimes even just doing nothing can cause an attack..." she left out that she is still looking for a cure but she felt that it wasn't necessary information he needed. She looked up at Kid to see him studying her. She fidgeted slightly and opened her mouth but closed it.

Kid continued to stare at her with slight irritation in his words as he spoke, "So, you are telling me you might die if you get too excited or frightened... but yet you became a doctor?" he paused for a second and leaned back against his arms behind him.

Miwa couldn't tell what he was thinking or did she really want to because she couldn't sit still under his gaze for much longer but she was curious, "What are you thinking?"

Kid stared more harder this time and spoke with caution, "I know of someone whom has the ability to heal your condition but I don't know if I should let you go and meet him..." before he finished he noticed as Miwa perked up at being healed then slump again and a smirk placed itself on his lips. "If you beg me like some kind of lowly shit, I might consider it."

Miwa stood up and looked at Kid with a distasted look then stuck her finger at him, "Like hell I would!" and charged out of the room. Though she was lost she knew which we at she wasn't going and that was back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Woooo. I feel great!


	7. Chapter 7

Hmmmm. How have you been? I see. Me? I've been good. Yeah... Good I say but y'know. Anyway. Here you go.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miwa finally made it to her room after getting lost for the second time on that ship and went to lay down on her new bed didn't bother not going to study a heart with a new hope of getting rid of her heart problem. She smiled and pat Daisuke before she fell into a soft slumber.

* * *

She was suddenly awoken as she was practically thrown out of her bed as the boat shook very violently. She stood in a fighting stance with a scalpel in her hand. But there was no one there. She then got changed and wore a raincoat over it. She them tried to head to the deck but ended up in front of Kid's cabin and it seemed to have woken him up since he opened the door when she arrived (impeccable timing).

Kid was shocked to see her at his door, "What are you doing here?"

Miwa blushed slightly when he asked as she felt embarrassed and scratched the back of her head, "I got lost and ended up here."

Kid tsked and pushed past her whilst grabbing her arm then pulled her along to the deck. When they made it outside Kid was already shooting, "What the he-" before he could finish a bog wave rocked the ship again knocking Miwa out of his grip and was washed into the side of the boat.

"Ouchie" she rubbed her side then stood up and looked at the storm. She was shaking in the legs but somehow kept standing.

Kid watched her but then started barking orders with Killer also barking orders but the crew followed both of them.

Stupefied Miwa walks closer to the door of the deck and held it tightly as the wind was strong. Then she noticed something off in the distance, "The Navy Kid, South East!" she pointed to the approaching Navy ship.

Kid whipped his head to the oncoming ships and shouted more orders then turned to Miwa, "Go inside and get to your room. Don't get lost."

Nodding quickly she left the deck and tried quickly to get to her cabin bit she just ended up at the kitchen, then the kitchen again and also the kitchen yet again. She felt frustrated and just sat under a table in the kitchen as she sulked.

Kid massacred all the Navy and sailed away from the storm without any crew mate injured. Then somehow everybody managed to sail out of the storm at the same time. "Breakfast time men!" and all the crew went to the kitchen.

Wire went to sit at a dining table after he grabbed his food when suddenly a tinge of brown under a table caught his eye. He saw Miwa sleeping on the floor and grabbed her while starting to go for her room Kid stopped him.

"Stay by her 'til she wakes then tell her to see me," Kid half glared, half of something else that Wire couldn't figure out but guessed worry was in his eye. Wire did as he was told and waited for Miwa to awaken.

* * *

Miwa sighed softly as she awoke and stretched slightly. She jumped five feet as soon as she saw Wire and held a hand over her heart.

"Stop doing that!" she shouted and moved her legs to slump over the side of the bed, looking at Wire, "What's up?"

Wire showed a soft smile, "How are you feeling? You fell asleep under a dining table."

After she recalled the events that had happened yesterday she remembered falling asleep as she his, like a coward. Then she blushed and smiled shyly, "Thank you for taking care of me" then bowed her head to him.

Wire, taken aback by her sudden gratitude, blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head which looked every which way except at her, "Don't mention it, if it wasn't for you I would not have an arm."

Miwa smiled more comfortable around Wire than anyone else on the ship. She talked to Killer and Heat every once in awhile but she talked more with Wire that those two others combined.

Wire then stood and looked at Miwa, "Capt'n wants to see you about now, we can talk later."

Miwa nodded then waited for Wire left the room before she stood and stretched. She moved to go out the door then stopped and turned around seeing Daisuke, "Daisuke! Come on," she left the room with the white snake trailing.

Miwa walked all around the ship yet again lost and slumped into a kneeling position right in front of her room for the second time. But suddenly her to door opened full swing and hit her face with an almighty whack, which knocked her onto her butt and Daisuke underneath her writhing, "Dammit, that hurt."

Kid looked at the fallen Miwa behind the door and chuckled slightly, "Didn't see ya there, bimbo."

Miwa, slightly irritated stood and tried to think of an explanation but was embarrassed again by getting lost for the hundredth time since she left the room and her head slumped in defeat, "This ship is harder to navigate than you think."

Kid letting out a deep laugh then grabbed her arm and dragged her to his room, "You have been to my room than I care to count and yet you still don't know the way. How inconsiderate," and threw her into his room, "We need to talk about how you are going to salvage for your stuff."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yay. Hopefully getting somewhere.


	8. Chapter 8

A bigger chapter than normal.

Warning: rape and torture.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miwa finally had made it off of the ship as they made it to the next island. She jumped off the ship in excitement and kissed the ground, "I missed you so much!"

She heard a chuckle behind her and she whipped her head around to see Kid that had his famous smirk and looked down at her.

"You missed the ground that much?" he asked as he made his way down to the ground which she just kissed.

"I did," she retorted as she stood and recomposed herself seeing Daisuke also kissing the ground.

Kidd laughed and pushed her over with a single finger. As she tumbled back onto the ground and he laughed more, ignoring the snake that hissed at him.

She huffed her hair out of her face and stood again, glaring at Kid as she recomposed herself again. Then a smirk formed on her lip as she ran and jumped onto Wire's back as he had been beside Kid the whole time. She giggled as she saw a sign of irritation cross Kid's face.

"When'd you two get so..." a strange look passed his features and continued his question, "friendly?"

Miwa giggled and ignored his question as she pointed to the village, "Onward my noble steed!"

A small laugh escaped Wire's mouth and he pit her down as they neared the village. Miwa smiled a thanks then headed in the opposite direction but was stooped by Kid.

"Here," he shoved a small Den Den Mushi into her hand, "We're staying on this island for two days, the first is to relax the next is to supply, or the other way around if you'd like."

She nodded and started to head off into the opposite direction again with Daisuke at her side. With the burning feeling on the back of her head as she knew they stared after her.

* * *

She and Daisuke let out their breath they held for a while as they searched for specific ingredients and tools which they just found. They moved towards the store which was covered with all medical equipment and books and started their shopping with a smile as it wasn't as expensive as she thought it was going to be. They started to wander the stalls that were placed around on a street busy with people. Daisuke wrapped himself around her waist not to scare the civilians. With a smile she started through the street having a look at all the stalls slowly.

"That is no doubt the woman that got off the ship with the Kid pirates captain" a marine was talking to a Den Den Mushi and stalked Miwa through the street waiting for a response from his captain.

"Grab her when you have the chance but don't make any unnecessary scenes to alert any of her crew mates that may be close by."

The marine signed off and stalked Miwa closely.

Miwa continued on her way through the stalls when she saw a forest to her left. Suddenly she felt crowded and made a sudden turn towards the forest. She ran quickly into the cover of the forest and sighed as she opened her arms letting all of nature into her being. Daisuke let go of her waist as he saw the forest ground.

Her sigh of content was completely relaxed when she laid down on the grass which she found a clearing in the thick trees. Daisuke slithered beside her and hissed slightly as they both closed their eyes.

The marine which was looking from a far behind a tree and waited 'til her breathing slowed enough to sneak up, grab her belongings off her and shoved her in a bag after discarding her things including Daisuke (the heavy sleeping protector) except the Den Den Mushi.

Miwa was awoken with a start as she was now in a bag and not on the grassy ground. She struggled more and more but it seemed she couldn't get out of this situation nor could she find her Den Den Mushi or Daisuke. She realised then that was moving too much and was in too much panic that it had started an attack. It hurt her and she clutched her chest as she prayed the pain would calm but it wouldn't calm until she calmed. She wasn't in a situation that she would be able to calm. She started to struggle less and tried to lessen the strain that had put itself on her heart.

She stayed in the bag for what seemed like forever until she was suddenly shoved into a chair and the bag was off. She had covered her eyes at the sudden brightness then she had handcuffs on her hands then she tried to look around the room just to find a table and a captain. This captain was bulky as anything, scars everywhere on his arms which he showed with his navy captain shirt. His face was covered with a black mask but his eyes were a strange orange colour.

"We want your captain," he spoke with a very rough deep voice and very demanding.

A tight lipped Miwa shook her head, "I won't rat out my crew!"

Her face suddenly to the side as an all too familiar sound bounced off the iron walls and a smirk crept to her face as her tongue licked the inside of her cheek tasting blood. And another slapping sound resounded through the walls and her top half of her body slumped forward. A laugh escaped her lips as she leaned her head back with a bloodied smile.

"Torture won't get you anything either, I am way more loyal than any of your underlings here right no-" one more of the greatest sounds of all her life made it to her ears.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of when it comes to torture."

Miwa looked up at the masked captain and showed another bloodied smile and chuckled.

"I have no doubt what you can do. But I still won't wield to such antics," she said as she ignored the pain in her chest because she didn't want to show weakness.

Another skin meeting skin sound bounced more loudly since the hit was harder and Miwa spat out blood that had pooled slightly in her mouth.

"Then how do I make a canary sing?" a feral look crossed his eyes that laced with a hint of lust, "the same way I make a woman moan."

Miwa's eyes widened with fear as she started to struggle against the chair she was in but her legs failed her as she tried to stand only to fall back into the chair. Her head was suddenly pulled back and a gag was forced in her mouth. The panic quickened her heart beat and another attack had started but she didn't care about that. Her head had connected with the metal table and she winced. The captain grounded himself against her making her feel the hardened part of his body.

"You never screamed through my slap so I'm going to make you scream when I penetrate you hard."

Miwa's body shook violently as he suddenly took her pants down and felt her ass. She bit her lip and tried to move her body forward but he had her pinned between himself and the table then he had his member against her entrance.

"N-no you can't do this to me. Isn't this illegal? You're a navy captain for God sake!"

He only shoved himself into her, hard and fast, not giving her anytime to adjust and started to pound her mercilessly.

Miwa bit her lips hard enough to make them bleed. She wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of hearing her or was she wanting to her herself.

He continued to pound into her but he seemed unsatisfied with how she was quiet seemed that he pulled her back all the way onto him suddenly and she muffled a scream of pain in the back of her throat as he then was biting her neck. He disgusted her to no ends as he kept pounding into her then his breaths came in short pants and his rhythm was off and she knew he was about to cum. She then started to struggle more as she tried desperately to get him out of her and she slipped him out her which to his surprise and came all over her womanhood but not in. She let out a sigh of relief as she had not been fertilised with his seeds.

Her heart almost burst as her head was slammed against the table again and black made it's way to her eyes but seemed very inviting and gave into it. Black then took over her vision and she lost consciousness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Am sorry. But am not sorry. It's a plot which I only play in my head then I write it down. So I just go with the flow of my fingers.


	9. Chapter 9

Good day, good night. Good evening. Good morning.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She was on the chair as he smirked and slapped her for the hundredth time but she fell off the chair this time again and stayed down but was kicked in the stomach. A knock on the door made him stop and Miwa didn't really care 'til her Den Den Mushi was in front of her face and she couldn't hold back her sob as she heard Kid's voice.

"Miwa?" Kid's voice laced with anger and worry.

Miwa sobbed harder and couldn't form a sentence but a single word escaped her swollen mouth, "Help."

The navy captain laughed at her as she sobbed silently and the Den Den Mushi in his hand.

"She sure is stubborn, you must beat her too because she sure knows how to take a hit, Eustass Captain Kid worth 315 million Beli. We have your crew mate," he gloated.

"What do you want?" Kid practically growled at the captain.

"I want you, Eustass Captain Kidd. And let's agree no one gets killed. You have half an hour because this whore has wasted enough of my time already. But I could always continue indulging myself more if you keep me waiting," he grabbed some of her hair between two of his fingers.

She pulled her head away from his touch and showed pure disgust.

"Don't yo-" a feral Kid's voice was cut off as the navy captain looked bored with a hint of lust in his eyes.

He slowly approached her and picked her up putting her back on the chair. The navy captain grabbed Miwa's face tightly and forced his lips onto hers while he captured her cuffed hands in the other. She struggled against him but that made his grip stronger and more painful. She bit his tongue when he tried to force it into her mouth and for the hundredth and one time the glorious sound of skin meeting skin stung her ringing ears. Her face was down as she swung slightly side to side but she didn't fall off the chair. Black dots formed in her eyes as she fought to stay conscious. Then just before she lost consciousness a crash sound was right beside her body and she looked to see there was a hole blown into the side of the ship.

Kid pirates had attacked the navy ship and Kid had jumped into the hole he made.

"I am going to take back what is mine," he growled.

He glared hard at the navy captain before he took all the soldiers of the rooms' swords with his Repel and killed them with the slit of their throats. He then turned to Miwa and the glare softened. He picked her up softly and walked back to the ship to be greeted by Wire and Daisuke.

Wire offered to take her from him but he shook his head.

"Go to her room and try to do learn something about whatever she's got" he ordered and Wire was off with Daisuke to learn about medicine.

Kid then took her straight to his room. Her last sight before she went unconscious was Kid's eyes full of worry.

* * *

Miwa awoke with a hand that stroked her face and she leaned into the touch. She opened her eyes when they suddenly pulled away and she saw a flash of red leave the room and a smile formed on her lips. Falling back into a heavy slumber and missed the group that came into the room with worried expressions on their faces.

* * *

Miwa awoke again and sat up slowly to see a bit of red in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see Kid was asleep on a chair beside the bed. She then realised that she had been laying in Kid's bed and then suddenly she felt sore, everywhere. She moved her hand around her body and applied pressure where she found a dark patch. She put her hand down which she was going to deposition herself with but her hand met with another and looked down to see it was Kid's. A smile crept onto her face and looked up to the owner of the hand to see he had woken up.

"Hey," she tried to pull her hand away only to be caught in his hand. A blush showed itself clear on her cheeks as she looked at their hands then tried to speak to be cut off.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Kidd asked suddenly and scratched his head with his free hand. He looked at her, with an expression she couldn't recognise, and he sighed as he let go of her hand, to her disarray. He showed her a slight smile and headed out the door.

Miwa was left alone with a beating heart and her thoughts. Then suddenly the door burst open and Daisuke pounced onto her biting her head not inserting his fangs. She giggled and hugged her little pet then everything of what happened hit her. She tried to hold back her tears but it hit he hard and the Kid pirates all placed their hands on her back. She cried harder at their kindness. A ridiculous thought went through her head of Kid holding her as she cried but she laughed and she looked at everyone with a smile.

"Thank you everyone," she sighed out.

Soon everyone walked out but Wire stayed behind with Daisuke and Kid. She had bitten her lip but was then slapped slightly on her wrist.

"Stop that. Your mouth needs to heal," Wire spoke after she looked at him in shock.

Miwa smiled and pulled him down to kiss his cheek.

"It must have been hard to try to heal me when you had no idea how to fix someone as... bad as what I was," she tried to smile but it didn't make it to her face.

Daisuke licked her face to lighten the mood and she laughed slightly. She smiled brightly after that.

Wire then asked to look at her wounds and cleaned her wounds and disinfect them.

Miwa chuckled after Wire checked her wounds and shooed him and Daisuke away as she needed to talk to Kid alone.

Kid moved to sit beside the bed but had avoided eye contact with her. She tried to look at him but he would look away.

"Shit," he shouted as he covered his face with his hands and mumbled, "to feel so jealous of a snake and Wire."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pizza. Mousse. Pepsi. Cola. Most satisfied person here.


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias Sakura Hatsu para leer y revisar mi historia así como un adecuado gracias Conseguí esta pieza traducido. Espero que se traduce también.

English – thank you Sakura Hatsu for waiting and reading as well as reviewing my story and as a present I translate my thanks to you. I hope this translates well.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kid looked at Miwa and moved closer to her. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in closer to her while he put an arm beside her. Their faces were close to each other and she seemed not to flinch or move away from him in fear. Their breaths mixed in between the distance which was becoming smaller and smaller as Kid got closer. She closed her eyes and moved closer to Kid too.

Their lips finally met and Kid's hand moved up to the back of Miwa's head. Miwa's arms wrapped themselves around Kid's neck and put her fingers into his rough red hair. Their lips moved together in a dance that no one led but did together and then Kid asked for access which she quickly accepted. She may have gave him quick access but she wasn't going to let him win the dominance of the tongues. They fought with their tongues and he won by pure experience but she didn't really mind as his roamed all through her mouth. She then also got a chance to explore his mouth which she enjoyed. After a while they had to pull away due to lack of oxygen. Their heavy breathing filled the quite room but that didn't matter since their eyes were on each other.

"Th-that was sudden," Miwa said as she blushed.

Kid's face darkened for a second but didn't reply only putting his lips back on hers. She seemed shocked and Kid took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Miwa moaned into Kid's mouth and retaliated against him with her tongue moving back into his mouth which he allowed. She explored the mouth more but she must have did something right because a low groan came out of Kid. He pushed her away and the mood changed real quick.

"Your heart?" he asked her his face serious.

"It's good now," she answered and looked at him confused.

"That's good. How was your heart when you were with the marines?" another question asked and Kid searched her face.

"I almost died Kid," Miwa looked him in the eye with tears threatening to spill, "it hurt so much. My chest felt so tight it gave me no room to breathe," her face looked down as the tear began again, "I was so happy to hear your voice but when I saw it was the small Den Den Mushi I felt all hope leave me."

Kid looked at her and then he wrapped his arms around her. She seemed to cry harder but she calmed down a few minutes later. When she calmed he grabbed her face to make her look at him and his thumb wiped away the remaining tears. He brought his mouth down to give her a slow kiss.

"We should never have let you go off by yourself," he looked away from her as guilt was on his face.

Miwa grabbed Kid's face with both her hands and placed her forehead on his. Her eyes closed, "It's not your fault Kid. You didn't know."

Kid looked at her and nodded giving her a smile that Miwa could tell was sincere. A smile only for her. He pecked her and stood.

"You need your rest. We are reaching Sabaody archipelago tomorrow," said as he left the room.

"Oh, I have a good feeling tomorrow," Miwa said as she nestled into the bed.

It was the middle of the night when Miwa woke up and saw Kid on the chair beside her again. She was cold though she was cuddled in a thin blanket it was still cold. She poked at his arm to wake him but he wouldn't wake. She clicked her tongue and swung her legs off the side of the bed. She looked at Kid to see he didn't wake and buffed out of frustration. She tried to poke him awake again but he still didn't wake so she smirk slightly and stood moving to be in front of Kid. She then plopped herself heavily down onto his lap and then snuggled up closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kid asked, finally awake.

"It's cold," she mumbled slightly loving his warmth.

"Your back will hurt in the morning if you stay here," he said matter-of-factly.

"And you sleeping on a chair is better," she counted and he clicked his tongue. She smiled at him in victory. She was suddenly lifted and placed on the bed but she wasn't letting him get away that easy. She held her arms over his head and brought down to the bed.

"So this was your plan from the beginning, wasn't it?" he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Miwa.

She grinned and nodded her head, "Yep. Getting on the bed was a bonus though," she giggled and snuggled into his chest.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

She listened to his heartbeat which lolled her to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	11. Chapter 11

Loving every review given by you all. 3

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was morning and the sun entered the room where Miwa and Kid slept. The brunette moved slightly as she looked up at the red haired man that had his arms around her waist. She then made a move to get up but Kid had other plans by holding her tighter and closer to him. She let out a frustrated sigh and hit his chest slightly.

"Kiiiid," she whined as he kept her captured in his hold.

"I'm not letting you escape so easily after waking me up in the middle of the night," he said with his eyes still closed and a voice deeper and gruffer than normal.

Miwa giggled then smirked as she kissed his neck earning a grunt but no more reactions. She bit her lip as she thought about becoming more adventurous. She then nibbled at his Adams apple which earned her a low groan from Kid's throat. She smiled a little victorious smile but furthered her adventure by kissing up to his chin the slightly nibbling it.

He looked down at her through half closed eyes and let go of her waist. However she stayed and continued eating his neck which made him growl. She had aroused him and he thought about pushing her down having his way with her but a thought of her in pain crossed his mind, making him think against pushing her down.

"Captain Kid, we are almost at Sabaody archipelago," Killer interrupted to Kid's conflicted thoughts.

Miwa jumped up a little shocked and a huge blush on her face as she moved to get out if the room. She heard Kid's chuckle as she closed the door.

* * *

Everyone greeted Miwa back to the real world and they then suddenly led her to her room. When she opened the door the room was painted pearly white, new books were stacked on her new shelves, a snake playhouse in the corner with tubes running all around the place and a new surgery table with new tools on a bench. The most impressive part of the room was the a cabinet beside her desk filled with glass bottles filled with different drugs. Miwa gasped as she was brimmed to tears and turned around giving them all hugs.

"This is too much. How long have I been out for you to do this?" Miwa asked and everyone laughed slightly as she also laughed.

"You've been out for a week, we went to the last island before Sabaody archipelago. The crew was not their usual cruel self. So I suggested doing up your room into something you would like. They lit up straight away," Kid spoke up and walked into the room.

Everyone scratched the back of their heads and a blush rose on their cheeks.

Killer then came in and put a hand on Kid's shoulder with a teasing tone towards Kid, " You're one to talk captain."

Miwa, not knowing anything tilted her head in question.

"He was edgy, a short fuse and always rushed to his bedroom to check on you as soon as he finished his dinner," Killer answered her silent question.

She looked at Kid but his face was down ears on fire. She bit her lip and looked down and played with her hands.

"I'm sorry for causing such trouble for you all."

Everybody looked at her in shock and all smiled as they told her that she didn't cause any trouble.

Miwa smiled and thanked them all again. Once they left her in the room she went to her book case looking at all the books. Some medical, some fiction. It was mostly medical though.

Miwa suddenly noticed that she was absent from her duty as the crew's doctor and ran to the deck. She opened the door and a nice strong breeze hit her face and the smell of the ocean filled her senses. The sun bright as ever with no clouds in sky, she shaded her eyes with her hand and searched the deck. When she spotted who she was looking for she moved to stand beside him.

"I have a question, Wire," she looked up and smiled at the black covered figure.

Wire looked down at her a smile barely visible on his face as he nodded in response.

"When I was out of commission who did my duty?" she asked and smiled kind of sadly.

"I did it," he responded to her and she looked at him shocked. He shook his head, "I used your books but also some knowledge from your snake."

Miwa couldn't hold her laughter back as she imagined Wire in a white lab coat with glasses and a book in one hand while in the other a test tube of green liquid.

Wire looked at her confused but one of those smiles he put on when he was in front of Miwa.

Miwa calmed and looked at Wire again but her laughter kept going. All of the crew now loom at both them thinking; is Wire actually a funny guy?

Miwa now clutching her stomach and calmed to slight giggles. She looked at Wire then shook her head, "It's nothing," she answered his visible question.

Wire nodded as he decided not to press the matter.

"Land Hoe!" a crew member shouted from the crows nest.

Miwa looked at the distant island, "Whoa. It looks like it's going to be fun to explore."

Wire shook his head but said nothing.

Miwa looked at him confused until Kid's voice explained the silent rejection, "You are not going off on your own again," Kid had made his way to Miwa's side without her knowing.

Miwa jumped slightly but nodded, "I know that which is why I'm bringing Wire along with me."

Wire looked at her as he had been also the first to hear this.

Kid shook his head though, "You are not leaving the crew's side this time," ignoring her protest he left.

Miwa pouted at Wire but he had also left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Whoop exactly 1000 words in the story!


	12. Chapter 12

I wonder how you are all going to react to what I have in store for the next few chapters. Hoping you will love it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When they reached the bay of Sabaody archipelago Miwa and Daisuke raced to get off the ship and she wobbled getting a little stability from Daisuke when she hit the ground (trunk) and confirmed right there that she had been on the ship too long. She finally regained her land legs after she did some squats and stretches. She turned to watch the rest of the crew get off and smiled at all of them but beamed when she saw her favourite people.

Kid and Wire with the rest of Kid's top mates were the last off meaning they had a last minute meeting. Miwa waited for them to get on the land and they all made their way to her. She noticed she was then in the middle of a circle. She looked at Wire first and his eyes moved to Kid's figure and she looked at Kid whose eyes were burning into her. She then realised what the last minute meeting was about; her.

"She doesn't leave any of our sights, alright?" he demanded to the group.

Miwa looked at all the people that were in the circle; Kid, Wire, Killer and Heat. She was on friendly terms with Killer but she barely knew Heat, he was very introverted but very loyal so she knew she could trust him. Miwa knew why they were so serious, since the last time she went off on her own she was captured then raped and tortured. She pushed the memories back into the forbidden part of her mind.

Everyone nodded their heads and moved away giving orders to the crews and leaving Heat with Miwa. She giggled slightly because it was funny that they left the one she could talk to the least beside her.

"Was this planned?" she asked the introverted crewmate and he looked at her confused, "I mean, like, who was to be left with me after our little meeting."

He nodded slightly and she was dying silently as she laughed so hard no noise came out of her except when she needed to breathe which sounded like an elephant snorting. This noise made everyone look at her but she ignored as she was now crying. Daisuke was beside her, slightly worried because she was crying but she waved him off. She calmed down and sat on the floor with her arms behind her and legs out in front with Daisuke wrapped around them as she watched the clouds. To her surprise Heat also sat beside her but his legs were crossed.

She wanted to talk to him but she didn't know what to talk about with him. She sat there thinking 'til she was picked up from behind by under her arms. She was shocked to say the least as she let out a scream that maybe the entire island had heard.

"Shit, we'll definitely know when you are being kidnapped to say the least," Kid said as he let go of her and chuckled at her surprised face.

"It was louder than I expected," Killer added and Wire along with Heat nodded.

She blushed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head, "I can't deny that maybe it was too loud."

Kid shook his head, "That's the right volume you need it to be but anyway," he waved her apology off and started to walk, "it's time we go."

Miwa was pushed from behind and she turned to see it was Heat as he also started walking. She smiled as she felt she made a new friend somehow. Daisuke made his way to her side and started to walk with the group.

They split into two groups when they reached a groove with a hospital and markets. It was obvious she wanted to go to the hospital. Even though she was headed for the hospital she walked off in the opposite direction 'til she was caught by Kid.

"What the fuck? I thought you would be excited about the hospital," he shouted at her and she looked at him with confusion.

"I am very excited, I was heading there just now," she said which baffled him.

"You really amaze me. You know the way around in your infirmary even when it was your first day but outside of the room you are fucking helpless," he chuckled in a mocking way.

"What do you mean?" she asked completely confused.

He didn't explain but pointed to the hospital, which was the opposite way of where she was headed. Miwa's head dropped and started walking to the hospital. She was suddenly stopped with Kid and Killer in front of her as the crowd made a clearing for a figure that made his way out of the hospital. He had a bubble around his chubby face a hair cut that shoots up like a rocket.

"Who is he?" she asked Kid but he ignored her which pissed her off but she kept quite once she saw the seriousness of his face. She grabbed onto his coat slightly as she felt fear at how serious both Killer and he was.

She tried to look at what was happening but Kid put his arm around her and put her behind him.

She then heard gunshots and hid her face in Kid's back while he tightened his grip on her. He then turned around and picked her up as he and Killer moved to wherever they were heading. Miwa didn't care as long as they got out of there quickly.

She was put down when they reached a safe distance from the scene and they walked in silence for a while.

Miwa was the first to speak, "Who was he?"

Kid looked at her and sighed, "He is a Celestial Dragon and these guys against the 'purity' of these 'upper classes', the villains of the world looks positively human in comparison. It's because the world's in the hand of scum like them that it's all screwed to hell. I mean, we're not the nicest guys, but at least we're honest about it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Uploading 3 chapters to get to where I am in my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Please bear with me about the next few chapters. It will work out hopefully like it is in my head. And please ignore my time sense, okay? I have horrible sense with time especially since I haven't watched the episodes in a while. I'm up to date though.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miwa, Daisuke, Kid and Killer met up with the other group and headed towards groove 1 where Kid said that it was there the excitement was going to happen.

Not really caring she followed them, had no choice but to follow them, she moved to be beside Wire.

"Hey, what did you get up to when you were with Heat?" she asked and Wire turned to her.

"Just got the supplies we needed, you?" he answered then looked in the spot Miwa was but she disappeared and the thing where lines flash around where she was.

"She's gone," Wire said, stopping the whole group and Kid grabbing a fist of his fish net top.

"You what," he shouted in Wire's face, "I told all of you to keep an eye on her!"

Kid frowned at the rest of the group and pushed Wire away from him, "Shit."

The rest of the group looked at the captain in concern but decided not to speak their minds.

Miwa with Daisuke looked around as she found herself at an amusement park then was almost run over by a bubble vehicle. She looked at the riders, after calming a hysterical snake practically choking her, and saw that it was no other than the straw hat crew.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see ya there," the man that had the wheel his face was funny because it was red and he had a snout but she disregarded it.

"It's fine," she waved it off and made a move to sit on the bubble mobile with them and smiled at them.

"AMAZING! IS THAT A SNAKE AROUND YOUR NECK?" Straw hat Luffy was suddenly in front of her and she smiled.

Daisuke hissed happily as Miwa scratched under his chin.

"He says he likes that," a reindeer, the Pet Chopper, then was in front of her and she resisted the urge to cuddle him.

"Of course he likes it," Miwa said as she stopped scratching and smiled, "Otherwise I would be bit," she showed them all of her scars on her hand.

"Oh, a feisty snake," a bigger man with bulky shoulders spoke up now behind her, "he is a real man."

Miwa sweat dropped and had a look at all of the crew now around her.

"What a beauty, what a gorgeous specimen, what a lady!" black leg Sanji spoke up from beside her with hearts in his eyes and Miwa blushed slightly.

"Well, thank you," she said then mumbled to the side, "If Kid was that honest."

"Excuse me miss," a skeleton, Soul King Brooke, "Can I see your panties," he finished but got hit on the back of his head.

"Sure," she said as she started to pull her dress up but was also hit in the back of her head, "Wh-what the fuck?"

"Don't encourage him," said the ranga haired girl, Cat Burglar Nami.

"But I don't mind," another smack on the back of the head, "Shit, that hurt."

"Why were you wandering around like you were lost?" a green haired man, the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, from the other side of her asked.

"Honestly, I am lost," she answered honestly and all of them except the black haired beauty, Devil Child Nico Robin, "I was talking to my friend when they were all gone from my sight. So I headed in the direction of Groove 1-" she was interrupter as she pointed in a direction.

"You're going the wrong way," the star fish interjected and she fell to the floor.

"Y-you gotta be kidding me," she sighed as she got help up from her snake.

"She's as bad as you Zoro," Luffy laughed with that smile of his.

"You remind me of a monkey," Miwa suddenly commented which made the rest of the crew laugh.

Miwa then looked at the green haired girl sitting on the bubble mobile and noticed she wasn't standing with the rest and also how she sat.

"Awesome," she said as she moved to the green haired girl, "What colours your tail?" she asked.

All of them looked at Miwa as if she revealed a big secret.

"I-I don't have a tail," the girl said and laughed it off but Miwa smiled.

"It is awesome meeting a mermaid. Oh, how lucky everyone here is," Miwa's eyes glowed with admiration.

"Y-you mean you don't hate me?" the girl looked confused.

"Of course not. I'm envious," Miwa admitted as she sat beside the girl.

"She's not a native of this island, if she was she wouldn't get lost so easily," Zoro said in a teasing voice.

"Like you are one to talk, you get lost on the ship still, idiot moss head," Sanji countered for her.

She giggled as the males fought but they were hit on the head by Nami. She's scary.

"You all heading to the amusement park," she asked Robin since she was the quite one and the most knowledgeable of all.

"Yes," Luffy answered instead but Miwa didn't care as long as she was answered, "you can join if you want."

Everyone also nodded and allowed her on the bubble mobile.

She eyed Camie before sitting beside her, Daisuke on her lap and Chopper beside her.

"You didn't answer my question," she said to the green haired girl, with a smile.

"It's pink, and I'm Camie," she said as she flashed her tail a little.

"Miwa's the name, doctor is my game," she flashed a smirk and then held out her hand.

Camie took Miwa's hand and shook it.

"Ice cream!" Luffy shouted and everyone left the bubble mobile to look at the flavours but Miwa refused their Camie and smiled as she looked like she was having fun.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Why did I suddenly make Miwa meet the Straw hat crew? Because Miwa needs to meet the main characters of the actual story but this is all for what is to come.


	14. Chapter 14

I may not have the events right but it will all work out in the end.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Camie looked like she was about to say something to Miwa when a real big shadow came over both of them. Before either could scream they had a bag over both of them and gone from the others.

Miwa kicked her legs with all her strength but stopped when she hit Camie.

"Camie are you ok?" Miwa asked as she grabbed Camie and put her arms around her and whispered calming words to the freaking out mermaid.

Kid had barked orders through a Den Den Mushi to search all over the Island for her. It's been an hour and no sign of Miwa. Kid tried to ring her Den Den Mushi but it was in his back pocket. He threw the poor snail onto the ground in his frustration and pulled Miwa's Den Den Mushi from his pocket. He rubbed his face in frustration and walked to nowhere in particular he then ended up in the Human slave auction and just half of it was blank as he stood in the back. He tried to joke with Killer about wanting to maybe buy a slave but had not worked as a distraction.

Miwa was flooded by light as she had been chucked out of the bag and then grabbed by the wrist roughly, however she was frozen in fear as she had the image of the Marine commander on the other side of the bag. It was too late to realise that it wasn't the Marine commander since she was in the cage watching Camie struggle.

"Don't touch her!" Miwa shouted after the strange guy slapped her. She was then pushed away from the cage and she landed on her butt, "Mother of fuck."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do little girl, oh what joy it is going to be selling you," the guy smirked at the fact that she winced at the word 'selling'.

The man then went back to Camie but was hit by something and fell over. He was unconscious.

Miwa then comforted the now chained Camie in her arms.

Time went by pretty slowly as Miwa cradled the poor mermaid.

Kid then heard from Wire that this is the only place left to search for Miwa. He thought about Miwa being sold off to some Celestial Dragon and used for purposes she wasn't meant for. The thought made him want to punch a wall but he settled for glaring harshly. His thoughts were interrupted when some of the straw hat crew ran to some rail.

"Camie-Chan and Miwa-Chan have to be here," the blonde said with Daisuke around his leg and got Kid's attention.

Kid whispered to the other three, "he said Miwa, right? Daisuke, come here," Kid said as he got the snake's attention.

Wire nodded and picked up the white snake from the floor.

The blonde noticed the snake gone from his leg and looked around to see where it went.

"Daisuke-kun," he said but stopped himself as he noticed the snake being friendly to the strangers.

Wire looked at the snake then at the blonde and moved to go and talk to him.

"You said that Miwa was here," he inquired about what he had just said.

"Yeah. We found her lost and she was talking to Camie-Chan when they were kidnapped," the blonde spilt the information to the man with the snake.

"You mean they are going to be sold?" Wire asked again and the blonde just nodded.

Wire returned to the group giving the information he was given by the blonde.

Kid's fist couldn't be squeezed anymore tighter nor could his eyebrows furrow any further.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen the 6th slave up for tonight is a girl with brown hair, an attitude you want to tame, a doctor by trade and a body ready for some loving," the auctioneer spoke up while Miwa was dragged out from behind the curtains.

The lights hurt her eyes after she had been in the dark for too long. She couldn't have covered her eyes nor could she have focused them. She heard voices of people she didn't know saying money prices.

"100 million Beri," Kid suddenly spoke to his, the straw hat and Miwa's surprise.

"Kid?" She half shouted half asked and tried looking into crowd but she couldn't see anybody.

"100 million Beri from the guy all the way in the back. Is that all the biddi-"

"300 million Beri," the female Celestial Dragon stood up and Kid glared hard at the lady but knew his fund couldn't reach that much at that moment.

"300 million Beri from Lady Shalulia," the star glassed guy spoke as he moved towards the stand and knocked the hammer on the top of it, "sold!"

"N-no. No" she shouted as she writhed against her shackles, "Kid! Kid!"

Kid went to move but Killer grabbed his arm only to be punched in the face.

"Better?" Killer asked as he still held onto Kid's arm.

"No," Kid replied but stayed put and crossed his arm with a deeply furrowed brow. Most of the straw hat crew had arrived and looked at Kid with pity. But returned back to the stage where a mermaid was being sold but he ignored it until the Celestial Dragon called out '500 million Beri' for the mermaid.

"No way," he heard the ranga say as they all stood there in disbelief like he was when the other Celestial Dragon bought Miwa. The thought made him angry all over again.

"That's not right, they can't do this," the pet racoon said as he had tears in his eyes, "Camie and Miwa as well."

Kid was about to move but stopped when Luffy entered the building.

"Camie! Miwa!" he shouted as he entered, "We're here to get you!"

He saw that Camie was on the stage and started walking towards the stage but Hacchin as Camie calls him tried to stop Luffy with more than two of his arms since Luffy wasn't going to stop easily and revealed he was a merman. The man that bought the mermaid shot him in the back.

"I shot a merman, I shot a merman," the Celestial Dragon chanted over and over.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ohhh. Three chapters all together? And it's only the beginning of the biggest plot twist in this story.


	15. Chapter 15

I wanted to upload sooner but I've been really busy recently with lots of birthday parties, hangovers and writers block, I have a lot of writer's block recently. Thank you for all your patience. Plus, you might notice the third person P.O.V changing a lot but I feel that the story wouldn't go unless I do it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A gunshot rang through the whole auditorium and was heard in the back room where all the slaves were held. Miwa covered her ears since she hated violence a lot which is the reason she became a doctor, and she then moved to the cage door.

"What the heck is going on out there?" she shouted at the guard. To her luck though he had hit her and told her to be quiet. She sighed heavily as she sat back down on the cement and rubbed her now bruised face.

"Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon," a guy's voice said from the other side of the giant beside her.

"Do you know what is happening?" she asked the voice.

"No idea, but I can guaranteed you safety," the voice tried to reassure the freaking out girl.

Her breathing slowed slightly and she nodded as she needed to hold onto at least a bit of hope to calm her heart.

Kidd watched the scene in front of him unfold and saw Straw Hat walk up the stairs and he had his fist behind him. He threw the fist into the annoying Celestial Dragon that had been jumping after he shot the fish. All the Straw Hats' crew that was there held a dark look on their faces however when Straw Hat apologised and they all cheered up for some reason. Maybe they knew how much of an idiot their captain is? The guards came in and all the Straw Hat crew looked like they were having fun as they fought. The rest of the crew flew in and took down the father of the Celestial Dragons. Straw Hat greeted them all and the ranga said they were all now in the auditorium.

Miwa smiled as she felt the collar taken off her neck. She looked at the man and the giant after she bowed her head.

"What's your name girl?" the old man asked her.

"My name is Miwa," she said, "Yours?"

"Mine's Rayleigh," he answered but the giant refused to give his name.

She smiled but followed them to wherever they were going. Suddenly they were stood in front of a wall and she heard the same voice that had bought her from behind the wall. She shivered slightly as she hid behind the giant's foot and held onto him a bit.

The female Celestial Dragon was up on the stage and threatened to kill the mermaid which is another reason other than Miwa why they came to the place. Everyone stopped their attacks and all then aimed their next attacks at her but they all knew they couldn't make it in time. When she almost pulled the trigger she fell over completely unconscious. After the Celestial Dragon fell to the ground a hole was made in the wall and an old guy came from it then followed by a giant that opened the wall for him to fit.

When Giant-Kun opened the wall Miwa stayed behind him with her eyes covered from the dust and the light that shun in. She looked out at the crowd and saw people with swords and had armour on. She hid back behind the giant.

"Their collars, what happened to their collars?" some person from the crowd of guards said as they examined the three escapee.

"I now have enough money to go back to gambling," Rayleigh said as he got everyone's attention.

"You really need to give that up," the giant said.

"I was hoping to steal from the person that bought me," Rayleigh spoke again, "but then again who would like to buy an old man like me," he laughed.

"You are one weird man, Rayleigh," Miwa said as she giggled slightly.

"What do we have here though," Rayleigh ignored Miwa and looked around to see what was happening.

"Is that you, Hatchan?" Rayleigh said when he spotted his friend.

"Rayleigh," Hatchan said.

"Rayleigh, the bubble man you were talking about?" Chopper said as he looked at the old man.

"What happened to you, where did you get that wound?" Rayleigh was asking but stopped himself, "You don't need to tell me," he stopped as he looked around the room and discovered what happened.

"You are the people that helped Hatchan, right?" he asked the Straw Hat crew. Then before they could have answered he used his Haki and knocked out all that wasn't strong enough to withstand.

He was suddenly stared hard at by all of their crew but he didn't really care at that moment. His focus shifted to the mermaid with the collar on.

"Stay absolutely still and I will have this off in a second," he said as he reassured her.

Rayleigh ignored all of the voices that were thrown about how it could kill her or he was insane. He did his thing and took the collar off. Everyone freaked as the explosion went off but then saw that Camie was alright. Miwa didn't freak like she did behind the stage before.

Miwa was brought back to reality when she heard her name.

"And Miwa-Chan, do you know what you're doing now we've broken out?" he asked.

She stepped out from behind the giant's foot and smiled at the man, "I'd try to find my-" she was cut off.

"Miwa!" everyone shouted at her and she looked at all the people in the room to see people passed out and the Straw Hat crew and Kid's pirates as well.

"Everyone!" she said kept her eyes locked with Kidds'. She jumped off the stage to head to him and tried to run past the Straw Hat crew but failed as she was hugged by Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Franky. She then took her eyes off of Kidds' and looked at the Straw Hat crew.

She smiled as she hugged all of them glad that they were all safe. She was then hugged by Luffy Brooke and Sanji. Robin made arms to hug her but she was happy and laughed. She felt all their friendship in the way they hugged her even Zoro joined in that one.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Writers block but trying really hard to write it all down. I know it's sketchy on details but bear with me.


	16. Chapter 16

Maybe I am too confused of a person. I just write what I think then I erase and try to phrase it better but it turns out worse than its original state.

Btw, I call Nami 'Ranga' because that is what we call red haired people in my country, Australia. I don't know what other people call them but we call them Rangas. Just in case you didn't know. It is also shorter than red haired.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miwa received the love of the Straw Hat crew then she felt a burning sensation on the back of her head. She turned her head and spotted Kidd glaring at her the irritation clear on his face. She tried to move towards Kidd but was stopped by Sanji and Nami and Kidd's glare could murder.

"We're sorry for leaving you alone for a second," Nami spoke but Miwa waved them off and saw Camie had the same treatment as her.

"It is fine, seriously," Miwa chuckled and waved at Camie when she got her attention, "but I really have to get back to my own crew," she tried to move but was hugged again. She hugged them both back.

Kidd couldn't have glared any harder at Miwa as she got along with another pirate crew especially Straw Hat crew. He moved to her and glared at the other two people that were with her but they had the guts to put her behind them though the ranga was shaking slightly. He chuckled and held his hand out for Miwa.

Miwa smiled slightly, "that is my captain," she said as she went to grab his hand but he grabbed her arm when in reach. His grip was tight on her arm but she knew he was angry. He dragged her back to the crew where she was met with Daisuke strangling her. Wire had a disappointed look on his face but a soft smile had made on it too. Kidd let go of her arm and put her into a circle that glared hard at the Straw Hat crew. Miwa then proceeded to hug all that was in the circle however she was scared of Kidd.

The Straw Hat's watched the exchange of Miwa and her crew.

"The marine's are already here, Straw Hat-ya," a man in a white hat with black dots on it interrupted the moment, "they have been since the beginning of this auction-"

"If they've been here since the beginning why didn't they stop the human auction?" Miwa shouted at him but Kidd put his arm in front of her to stop or protect her.

"That man there is Trafalgar Law," Robin said and all heard her, "and the guy in the back with Miwa is Eustass 'Captain' Kidd," she finished as she glared slightly at the guy that stood in front of Miwa.

"The guy who has a bounty higher than Luffy's?" she heard Usopp whisper to no one in particular.

Everyone stared at Kidd and Miwa grabbed his arm which made everyone look at her but she hugged his arm tighter.

Kidd smirked at Miwa then everyone and wrapped his arms around her to show everyone in the auditorium that she was his.

"No way can Miwa be in that guy's crew," Miwas' ears perked up to Nami's voice.

"How can such a beauty be swooned by a monster like that," she heard Sanji.

"Miwa-San," Robin said and Miwa looked at her, "I hope you know who your captain is."

Miwa nodded as she remembered Kidd slitting the throats of the Marines that took her away, "I know who he is, I know what he's done, but that doesn't matter to me because I am their doctor."

Robin smiled at her and nodded her head.

Miwa looked at Kidd and his head had already moved downwards. She smiled up at him and closed the gap between them. Their lips collided and she melted in his arms as their mouth danced the common dance that everybody knows.

Everyone looked away from them but she didn't care as she continued to kiss Kidd. His arm tightly held onto her waist tightly but they separated after a short while that seemed to take forever. Everyone noticed the softness in Kidd's eyes knowing the true love he had for her. Miwa smiled softly at him and he smiled at her then turned his face to everyone else putting his normal facade on. Miwa stayed behind his back as her face had flushed red when she realised she just kissed Kidd in front of them all. She heard a chuckle from behind her and got redder if that was possible.

"Straw Hat," Kidd spoke and ignored all the looks he was given and looked at Luffy, "we should get out of here before a marine admiral comes."

Luffy nodded as he understood.

"Just this one time I will assist you and also to get my crew out of this place," Kidd said as he made a move to the exit, "I will call you when I defeat them all myself," he called back to the other captains. But the other two were now beside him.

"I don't need your help Kidd-ya, just stay back with your girlfriend," Law said as he moved also to the exit.

"I don't need you telling me how to live my life, Law," Kidd growled at the remark made by Law.

"I'm going to beat all the marines by myself, I don't need your help," Luffy said.

Miwa couldn't believe that the three captains could have bickered in such a situation which they were in. She watched as the members of the crews didn't move and she looked at her crew who reassure her to stay where she was. She nodded but she couldn't help but worry about two of the three that went out. She didn't particularly care about Law.

She was surprised when Heat and Killer started to walk out. She with Wire followed a few moments later. She looked outside of the auditorium to see the marines mostly wiped and she grabbed onto Wire's arm.

"Why'd you bring her out here, Wire?" Kidd shouted at Wire but Miwa stood in front of him.

"I'm not being left behind again, Kidd," she shouted back and he looked at her slightly shocked but nodded his head and gestured to be beside him.

She slightly jogged up to be beside him and smiled at him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I'm sorry for making Miwa looking really weak but I feel this is how a lot of people would feel in this situation. DW, the biggest plot is coming in the next chapter. Sorry if I am not accurate with the events but its how I am seeing the events in my head. I am trying to re-watch the episodes but my internet is also being crappy. Plus another chapter that is exactly 1,000 words.


	17. Chapter 17

Kidnapped. Kidnapped again. Killed or so Kidd thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kidd held out a gun towards Miwa and said, "Here," as she grabbed it off of him.

"But, I don't know how to use it, or if I would be able to pull the trigger and take or injure someone," she said but he shook his head.

"Don't worry. Just in case you are cornered," he answered her small plea.

Daisuke was wrapped around Miwa's waist to also help hold the gun. She watched the fight that had happened before her very eyes. All the marines had aimed their guns at her as she seemed to be the weakest of the crew, which she was, but was quickly covered by Heat, Killer, Wire and Kidd in front of her. The marines were run down in no time. The marines kept their sights on Miwa but the other four kept protecting her. They made their way through the crowd of marines and bodies were scattered. They raced towards where the ship was docked and the heart pirates were now beside them.

"At least all my crew members are with me, Eustass-ya," Law said as he noticed Miwa missing.

Eustass stopped and so did all the rest of his crew. He looked behind him to see that Miwa was not with the group anymore. His forehead popped lots of veins out as he looked around to try and find Miwa.

Miwa ran out into the field and looked around her. She noticed a green haired person in front of her and she moved towards it.

"Zoro, what the hell?" she said as she finally reached the source of green.

"You too, Miwa," he growled at her.

"I'm lost," she murmured and looked around to try and find her crew. She spotted her crew and her eyes locked onto Kidd's. Suddenly there was a big shadow over both her and Zoro. She had a bad feeling and turned to look. When she looked she looked up and saw a man with a huge build. His head was too small for his shoulders and his hips were also too small for his shoulders. He looked like a panda to Miwa but her face had held the one of total terror. He asked Zoro where he would like to go, Zoro said something but Miwa never heard it. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears she couldn't hear anything else.

Kidd watched as Kuma stood in front of Miwa. He was about to run to her side when he saw Kuma's arm go behind him Kidd's eyes went onto Miwa and she looked back at him. Her eyes showed fear as she locked eyes with his. Her eyes pleaded for him to help but he knew he wouldn't get there in time as Kuma had his arm already swinging down towards Zoro. Miwa was about to get caught in the swing.

Kuma's arms swung down towards both Zoro and Miwa. She watched Kidd run towards her but he seemed too far away. She thought about moving but her body wouldn't move the way she wanted it to. She waited for her fate, she didn't accept it though. When her feet finally decided to move she started in a slow run but she suddenly blacked out.

Kidd ran towards Miwa and never stopped watching but when she started to move Kuma's full swing blow had hit her. She was gone. In front of his eyes Miwa had disappeared. He slowed down as he saw that Kuma was not there anymore. He clenched his fist as he turned around to see his crew and the Heart pirates attacking the Kuma that just attacked Miwa. He grabbed the closest metal he could and threw it at him the hardest he could. Kidd then realised that the Kuma they were fighting wasn't the Kuma that took Miwa away from him. The Kuma in front of them had started to shoot laser from his mouth. This made Kidd even angrier than he was and started to beat the thing in front of him senseless. Kidd breathed heavily as he looked at the destroyed Kuma in defeat but it didn't make him feel any better.

"Let's get going, Kidd," Killer said, "we can't mourn on the battlefield."

Kidd clicked his tongue in irritation as he knew Killer was right and turned but heard a noise from the mess he just created. The mechanical Kuma had rebooted and it looked as if nothing had hit it. Irritated Kidd went to hit him all over again but the machine dodged all of them. It learnt what Kidd was about to do. The machine had aimed his laser at Kidd but Killer knocked him out of the way.

"We need to escape now Kidd," Killer shouted as he dragged his captain by his collar away from the weirdly powerful machine.

Kidd then started to run with the rest of his crew towards the ship and he grabbed the Den Den Mushi on him, Miwa's Den Den Mushi. He slowed a little but Killer kept dragging.

Killer grabbed the Den Den Mushi and barked the orders he knew what the captain was about to give.

Kidd clicked his tongue again and ran ahead of his mates. He blocked her out of his memory for now.

"There they are!" a marine suddenly shouted once he noticed the group.

Kidd noticed the group and thought of marines as a good way to relieve the stress caused by someone he doesn't want to remember. He attracted metal from all the marines and sprayed it down on them like rain. Blood flew everywhere and some got on himself but he didn't care. He ran through the bloodied ground and saw the ship.

"Wire, you take the next group of marines," Kidd shouted at the calm but distraught black net guy.

Wire nodded at the order and looked at the oncoming marines. He grabbed his trident from his back and sprinted towards the mass. He slashed all of the marines and left none alive.

Kidd ran past him as he stabbed a marine that still moved in the back and made it to the ship, "Go just under the surface!"

Everyone did as Kidd said and left Sabaody Archipelago to be under one of the trunks.

"I leave you in charge Killer," Kidd said as he left to go to his room but grabbed a few bottles of alcohol in his stead.


	18. Chapter 18

I guess I should change the summary on this since it's not what the summary says.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miwa awoke to Daisuke licking her face. She looked around to a familiar environment. She was in her bedroom, not the one on the ship but the one from her island. She was in her bedroom but not the one on the ship it was her bedroom back on her island. She sat up quickly but she got a headache and laid back down. She felt a twinge in her heart as she looked around her. It was the same as always. She bit her lip.

"Was it all a dream?" she asked with tears in her eyes. She refused to believe it since it felt so real. She wiped away her tears and moved to get changed. She noticed then on top of the cabinet was a note.

_Hey, Miwa,  
It's great that you're back and all. But who would've thought you came back in that style. They did send a ship after you but they were too fast and they don't have many resources as you know. However I knew you were having fun! I know everything. Come into town and tell me all about it  
-Greg_

She snickered at the note then got changed and in the pile of clothes was the gun Kidd gave her, "At least I now know it wasn't a dream," she smiled as she remembered all the Kid's pirates.

"Come on Daisuke, we've got to find a way back to Kidd," she said to the white snake that had been waiting.

She opened the door to her clinic and put the gun behind her in her pants. When she opened the door she wasn't greeted to what she was expecting. Instead of her untouched maybe a little messy clinic she was greeted with a complete mess. It looked like she was ransacked. She didn't care as she left her clinic and headed to the town. People moved out of her way as she made her way through town. She looked around to see if anything changed, but nothing did. Still houses scattered around with shops here and there. Then there's the hall everyone goes to and the bar. She was headed to the bar.

"Here she is! The girl that came from the sky," cried out Greg the bartender.

Miwa chuckled and sat at the bar, "Really? I came here hoping you tell me what happened and where I landed," she made quotation marks with her finger on the word, 'landed'.

"Well, I was out in the nice dessert tryin' to find some more cacti for their juice. Oh," he stopped for a second and got something from behind him, "I have a new drink, try it."

"Thank you," Miwa said as she grabbed the drink. She liked Greg the most from the whole town. He was gay. He was about in his thirties and brown short hair. He was on the chubby side and his chin was only stubble.

"Anyway," he continued and didn't wait for her judgement on his new, "As I thought it was a lovely day out. I stared at the sky then decided to look down and then suddenly shade overcame me for a second. I thought that was really weird because, like, no clouds were out that day. As I looked up again there was nothing. I turned around ready to go home and there you were in a paw print that came from the sky!" he shouted excitedly.

Miwa finished the drink that Greg gave her and smiled; he told the best stories.

"So," he leaned forward chin in hands, "how was being a pirate?" he asked.

"Well," Miwa leaned forward, "where to begin? At first I didn't want to become a pirate but now, I need to get back to them."

"There she is!" the door suddenly swung opened to everyone's surprise and a figure pointed at Miwa, "that's the criminal, she's a part of a pirate crew," it was Claire.

Miwa suddenly looked up and grabbed the gun from her back. She gave it to Greg, "hide it, please."

Greg nodded and put it under the bar.

The marines came into the bar and looked around with their guns raised. But they looked confused.

"And what may I do for you boys?" Greg asked the marines.

"We heard there was a pirate here," one said.

"Well, I don't see any pirates here, only locals," he insisted.

"He's lying!" Claire interrupted and barged through the group of marines. She pointed at Miwa, "this is your pirate."

Miwa smiled at the marines and waved at them.

"I've never seen her face before," one marine said, "and she doesn't have a wanted poster."

"But she has a gun!" Claire shouted.

"Do I?" Miwa said as she stood and twirled with her hands out like a T in front of the marines.

"I would have noticed if she had a gun on her or not," Greg also vouched for Miwa.

"Well, there is no pirate here, let's get going," said a marine and they all left.

"Wait, wait!" Claire chased after them.

Greg high fived Miwa and they smiled.

"But who gave you this gun?" Greg asked as he gave Miwa her gun back.

"My captain," she answered.

"Tell me all about your adventures, but first," he stopped and shooed the customers out of the store then locked the door, "Don't want anybody to eavesdrop."

Miwa smiled, "I have a lot to tell you, but we are gonna need more of your special drink, which tasted really great."

Greg smiled and grabbed them more of the drink.

"They kidnapped me," she began and Greg already was hooked by the way he leaned closer to her, "The captain, you've probably met him, Red spiky hair, goggles, sexy, has a coat over his shirtlessness," Miwa said as tried to explain Kidd's dress code with her hands confused.

"Oh, yeah the one with the bulky hot blonde masked guy," Greg said as he remembered the group.

"Would you believe I am best friends with the fishnet guy though," she said as she laughed slightly.

"No way! I would have thought if you had to become best friends it was the pale blue haired guy!" Greg exploded with laughter.

Miwa continued to tell him stories, they cried, they laughed and they cringed.

"Ohhh, you met the infamous Straw hat crew and the Heart pirate!" Greg asked excitedly, "Then you kissed Kidd in front of them!?"

Miwa blushed slightly and nodded, "I didn't care when I was doing it but then after we did I realised everybody watched us," Miwa looked at him mortified and red.

Greg chuckled, "but you seriously hooked up with the most deadly person in the 12 noobies? Badass."

Miwa looked at him, "I have to get back to Sabaody to try and meet up with Kidd."

Greg nodded, "I have a boat of my own but it might not be enough to get you to Sabaody."

"Anything will do as long as I can get the-" Miwa couldn't finish what she was about to say when a gunshot was heard from behind Greg and Miwa had blood on her face. Greg was shot in the head.

"If the marines won't take you, I'll have to," Claire said as she pushed Greg off the bar stool.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I liked Greg. /Cry/


	19. Chapter 19

I am finally back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miwa looked in horror at the man slumped in front of her, her friend, her best friend, her only friend in the town that was human. Greg had a hole in him from Claire whom now had a gun pointed in her direction. She felt utterly terrified and Daisuke was hissing menacingly at her but he stayed put needing a demand from his owner to attack.

"I'm not going to kill you," Claire stated, to Miwa's surprise also Daisuke calming slightly, "you are the one that shot this man and you will be exiled from the island since the marines that were just here had a sudden order to go back to the main justice island since there seems to be a war happening," Claire said as she watched outside and saw all the commotion.

"But why would you do such a thing," Miwa asked as she was still utterly confused as to why Claire would do such a thing.

"Why," she laughed and moved behind the counter grabbed Miwa's gun and shot it at herself but only scratching her.

"There really was gun shots in the bar, quickly someone get the mayor!" people outside have shouted.

"Because I want to see you suffer but I won't get that by shooting you, so I will have you exiled," Claire cackled and threw the gun she had at Miwa.

Miwa was about to say something but was interrupted but the scream that erupted from Claire. She turned around face full of terror as she realised what she was doing, Miwa was going be caught red handed and Daisuke was about to attack Claire but Miwa stopped him, knowing full well she wanted that to happen.

The door suddenly busted open and people with weapons barged in. They scanned the room and noticed the girl with a wound on her arm, a man dead at the bar then the gun near Miwa. Miwa swallowed hard as she realised the bad situation she was in at the moment and kept a hold on her white snake. No matter what excuse she could think of all the evidence pointed at her.

"Put your hands up and don't make any sudden movements, including your pet!" the villagers shouted as they pointed the weapons at them.

Miwa put her hands up and saw the mayor come into the bar. He was shocked at the scene.

He coughed, "I never thought that you would turn against the town, even after all you had done for the town, Miwa," he shook his head.

"You don't know me," she retorted back with a harsh tone, "I am now a pirate after all."

All the villagers gasped as she confessed that she was a pirate.

"However," she continued, "I have no bounty so it's no use calling the marines."

The mayor nodded as he understood what she was saying; she wanted to be exiled.

Miwa smirked as she put her hands down by her side and saw the fear in the villagers' eyes.

"You are to be exiled from this island," the mayor said as he turned around, "get a boat ready."

Miwa smirked as she grabbed her gun and putting it in her now snake belt, "don't worry, I won't shoot anyone else, I only shoot those who piss me off."

The villagers moved out of the way as they escorted her and her snake to the boat.

When they made it to the boat they pushed Miwa into the boat then shoved it off without any oars.

Miwa laid her back against the front of the boat and crossed her legs over the other. She smirked slightly and covered her eyes from the blaring sun that was all front on her face.

The villagers looked very wary of how she seemed so calm in such a situation and didn't move until she was out of view.

Miwa chuckled slightly and looked at her snake, "Daisuke, looks like we're heading back, hopefully."

Daisuke hissed happily and nestled against her legs.

"Now how are we going to get to Sabaody Archipelago?" she asked the snake and chuckled, "Let's just leave that to luck, right?"

She closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber.

Daisuke watched for the remaining part of the day and waked her up to shift watch so he could sleep.

This kept up as they kept drifting through the sea which was unusually calm.

Miwa was on watch when she noticed a big tree in the distance, she wonders how long it has been since she ate something or even drank but she didn't care. She woke her reptilian friend to show him the tree.

"Island ho!" she giggled dryly and noticed a bird fly over the top of her then it turned around but not before it noticed you and swooped down.

Beside the boat now this huge bird and a small little racoon sitting on top of it, but then she noticed the racoon was none other than the Straw hats pet Tony Tony Chopper!

"Miwa and Daisuke," it shouted as he recognised the figures in the boat.

"Ch-chopper" Miwa replied weakly.

"What happened to you?" he asked but Miwa soon lost consciousness due to lack of food and water.

* * *

Miwa awoke by being pecked by a pretty fat chick. She giggled slightly and looked around her. She wasn't on a boat anymore, she was glad. Miwa slowly sat up and looked around.

"How are you feeling?" Chopper asked and gave her a bowl full of water to the girl.

She accepted the drink and smiled, "a lot better, doctor."

Chopper then started dancing as he started blabbering about not being happy and stuff but Miwa didn't care as she looked at the chick.

"What a cute bird," she said in an almost hypnotised state.

"Oh yeah, this guy is a friend, I nursed him back to health since he fell from the top of this big tree," Chopper said.

Miwa then realised, "I don't have time for this, Chopper! I need to get back to Sabaody Archipelago to get back to my crew. Can I use that bird you were on before?" she asked him almost pleading.

"Oh, that's right. Sure, I'll go ask them," Chopper smiled as he walked away from his patient.

Daisuke then started his attack of licking and biting her in excitement.

Miwa laughed a lot then she had a feeling that she would have an attack but it never came. She was shocked. She stood up and held her hand out for Daisuke to get up from. He slithered up her arm and around her waist. She felt a sudden surge of energy and ran out of the hole they were in.

"Chopper! Chopper!" she shouted as she looked around to find where he was. She then saw the big bird from before and headed towards that thing.

When she reached the opening and found who she just called she ran over and hugged the creature.

"Wh-what's wrong Miwa?" he asked obviously shocked.

"Thank you. Thank you," she couldn't hold her tears back, "My heart, thank you."

"Oh, I noticed there was an abnormality with how it was beating and found a new medicine that I found to be quite useful for people with weak hearts," he said as he smiled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

What? No attack? Chopper the miracle doctor!


	20. Chapter 20

Ba-bum.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chopper smiled as he settled Miwa and Daisuke on the giant bird.

"Thank you Chopper, I owe you one," Miwa smiled as she grabbed the reigns and flicked them slightly to tell the bird they were ready to go.

Chopper did that happy dance thing and then waved at them with a smile.

"Daisuke, take good care of her now," he shouted after them.

Miwa felt the air swirl around her as the bird started to pick up the speed.

"This is amazing! Now I really wish that I was a bird or at least have wings!" she smiled and spread her arms as if she was flying. The bird chirped happily as he flew faster for her to feel liked she is flying as well.

"To Sabaody Archipelago!" she smiled, Daisuke hissed happily and the bird cawed.

It had been a few hours since they had started to have flown.

Miwa was getting tired until suddenly she saw the island made of tree roots in her line of sights.

"Wow, that didn't take as long as I thought it would," she murmured to herself.

They reached the Sabaody Archipelago in a few minutes after she spotted the island and landed.

She got to the ground and grabbed whatever she had. She then patted the bird as her thanks and told him to go back to Chopper.

"See you later," she waved as the bird flew off with a caw. She turned around and saw Daisuke waiting to be picked up by Miwa. She offered her arm out to him and he slithered right up and around her waist.

"Good boy, let's find our crew shall we?" she said as she started to walk around the Sabaody Archipelago.

Kidd was around the Archipelago without Killer around as he looked for a bar. Miwa was still in his mind, the terrified look in her eyes still haunted his every dream. Kidd found a bar but looked around the area first most likely for marines but a certain brunette with a funny white belt caught his attention. He moved to get closer to the figure. When he caught up with her he tapped her shoulder and when she turned around her surprised looked just about as he felt.

"K-Kidd," she spoke quietly out of shock.

"Miwa, y-you're alive," he also spoke softly and he reached out to touch her to see if she was real or not. When his hand made contact with her face she leaned into the touch. A sign of relief flooded through the man as she leaned into his touch. Her hand reached up to her face and grabbed his hand. Her eyes swelled with tears and a sad smile spread on her face.

"I'm back," she kissed his hand and the tears finally spilt over.

Kidd wiped her tears away and wrapped his arm around her into a hug, "Miwa, my Miwa."

Miwa couldn't hold back anymore she sobbed hard into Kidd's embrace and gripped his jacket.

"I'm sorry for being so incompetent," she said after she calmed a little, "If I were only stronger, like you and your crew."

"No, don't blame yourself," Kidd said as he pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes, "I should have tried to keep a better eye on you."

Miwa shook her head, "it's not your fault either," she placed her hand on Kidd's face as she saw guilt overcome his features.

"Then let's blame this all on that bastard Kuma," Kidd spat venomously as he looked away from Miwa and somewhere off in the distance with distaste in his eye.

Kidd returned his gaze back to Miwa and softened immensely. He moved his face closer to hers, "Miwa," he only whispered before moving closer.

"K-Kidd," Miwa whispered and moved closer as she closed the very little gap left.

They met in a soft kiss at first then they separated for a second and went back for a more passionate one.

Their lips moulded into a perfect unison and Miwa's arms wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him closer then he already was. The arms around her waist was already vice like but she didn't care all her feeling were spilt into the kiss. They then parted as they slowly ran out of breath and looked at each other.

"Now, this is touching," a familiar voice broke their staring contest and Miwa looked over.

'Killer, Heat, Wire!" Miwa exclaimed and tried to walk towards them but Kidd held onto her hip. She looked at him and pouted, "Just because you're the captain doesn't mean you only get the special attention."

Kidd stared down at her and looked like he was contemplating then shook his head.

"What?" Miwa complained as her captain refused to let her go.

"Not going to," he said and picked her up, bridal style and walked towards the ship.

"Kidd!" Miwa shouted in surprise as she was lifted and gathered the attention of all the people around them.

"Isn't that Eustass 'Captain' Kidd?" a person from the side commented.

"Is he kidnapping that girl?" another asked.

"No way she looks to comfortable to be kidnapped," the first person added.

"Then she is part of their crew," the second replied.

"But she doesn't look like a pirate at all," the first one noted.

"Looks can be deceiving," interjected the second.

"Come on Kidd," Miwa whined as she felt the gazes, heard the conversations of her, "Let me down," she wiggled more.

"Not again, not here anyway," he tightened his grip on her.

Miwa pouted but hit his chest softly, "I promise to hold your hand, anything but this, it's embarrassing!"

"At least she still as lively as she used to be," Killer spoke up for the rest of the crew that was there. Everybody chuckled and Miwa smiled.

"It's nice to be back," Miwa giggled as she showed a bright smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	21. Chapter 21

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I was sent to my homeland," she started knowing all of them were listening in on her story, "and my f-friend," she choked back a few tears as she remembered Greg and what happened.  
Kidd tightened his grip on her then kissed her temple, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."  
Miwa shook her head, "No, I need to tell you what happened, because I might have a bounty on my head."  
Kidd stopped walking and looked at her through shaded eye, obvious he was angry but he moved faster now, "We'll talk about this on the ship."  
Miwa shut her mouth as she heard the tone of Kidd's voice and decided to do as she was told and waited.  
They soon then made it to the ship without another word from any of the crew. Only the top 4 members of the crew plus Miwa were allowed to go to the captain's room.  
When all of them were in the room they had a chair each and formed a circle with all attention on Miwa.  
"I'm guessing you need to know about my back story to understand what happened on my island," Miwa looked at her hands that were intertwined with each other.  
Kidd looked at her, "what do you mean happened?"  
Miwa shook her head, "I'll start at the beginning. It'll be easier to understand when you get to the major point."  
Kidd nodded to show his understanding but still confused.  
"I was only 5 when my parents left me alone and to fend for myself, I had no other family members in the village and no one else would have me," she started and looked around the group they held no expression so she continued, "I tried to sign myself up for school but they said I had to have an adult or carer with me to sign up for school. However, the people knew I didn't have any and just rubbed it in my face," she breathed slightly as she recalled the memories.  
"Why did they hate you," Wire asked and his eyes showed slight irritation.  
"I still have no idea to this day as to why they hated me as a kid but when I got Daisuke that is when they found my new name, witch," she answered. She looked at all of them then her eyes landed and stayed on Kidd's.  
"I was a lonely child, but I wanted to prove to them that I could be smart even without going to school. I went to the library and read books of medical practices. The librarian tried his best to get rid of me but I decided to also look at the rules of the library and shoved it right back in his face. He wasn't happy but he obeyed the rules and left me alone," she moved her eyes off of Kidd as she noticed a slight vein on his forehead.  
"I did that for 4 years, until someone had had enough of me and kidnapped me. They put me in the middle of the woods where the most dangerous animals lurked. A nine year old girl in the middle of the woods to fend for herself, who could do that," she bit her lip in irritation, "then I heard a hiss that sounded like it was in pain. I headed towards the sound and found a terribly injured snake, it hissed at me basically telling me to stay away. I tried to see if I could fix the wound but it was too big of a wound for me to tend. As she was dying she even fended her eggs to the death. She died not long after I found her. Behind her many eggs were cracked, except for one and that was Daisuke," Miwa smiled as she remembered the memory of Daisuke first hatching.  
"After I got Daisuke they started to call me a witch but I started my own form of healing people. People recognised my skill as a doctor and that is how I started my career as the witch doctor, as they liked to call me," she smiled as she didn't regret it at all.  
"Daisuke was the best thing to happen to the lonely little me, I trained him, almost died many a times but he ended up as my most loyal friend. As I worked more the more rumors seem to be true about me being a witch is, however I really didn't care. As I grew older and more into an adult I headed into the pub making instant friends with the bar tender, Greg," her lower lip quivered as she recalls all the memories of Greg, "and that's about all of my past up until you guys," she finished.  
Kidd frowned and looked at Miwa but didn't say a word to her about it.  
"Now about what happened when you left," Kidd pressed.  
"I landed back on my island as you know. Greg found me and he told me how he found me. The marines also stopped by but we fooled them that I wasn't a pirate. When Greg and I were talking he... he..." the memory made her bottom lip quiver and her eyes were brimmed with tears, "he was shot, by the girl you met on my island and blamed it all on me. I took the blame but I don't really care, I never cared about anybody else but him and she shot him. I wanted to kill her but I didn't because I still couldn't kill a person, I am a doctor after all. Then I was exiled and left to drift in the ocean. I was on the sea for 4 days before I found another island. A bird flew over head but it turned around and was right beside us, it was the straw hat pirates pet Tony Tony Chopper. He saved me and he cured my..." her tears couldn't be held back anymore but these of happiness, "he cured my heart," she held a hand over her heart.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	22. Chapter 22

Welcoming all the lemon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Killer realised the tension in the room because of the mention of the Straw hats pet.

"At least you have been cured, and now you can do things that you haven't been able to do before and I think you have thought about that already," Heat said to everyone's surprise.

"That's true but I have not thought about that, but I should have a think about what I can do now that I do not have a restraint anymore, thank you," Miwa smiled at the pale blue haired man.

"What now, captain?" Killer asked the silent captain.

Kidd's eyes are covered by shadows and no one could see them. He looked up and to everyone's shock his eyes were full of anger. His brow furrowed deeply and his fists were white at the knuckle.

"We need to destroy that fucking village," he raged and jumped up ready to punch something.

"Wh-what?" Miwa was surprised at his sudden outburst.

"To put such a young girl through that shit without a proper reason, I'll fucking kill them all! Then blaming you for a crime you would never commit, I'm going to destroy the whole fucking island!" he shouted as he started to walk to the door.

To his surprise and everyone else's Miwa clung to his waist being dragged on the floor saying, "Please don't hurt them."

Kidd looked at her with a surprised but angry expression.

"What do you mean, 'don't hurt them'?" he crouched in front of her and grabbed her chin roughly, "Did they not try to kill you?"

She looked down and hid behind her bangs, "That may be but I've forgiven them, they were just afraid of someone they didn't know, plus we're already here at the Sabaody Archipelago."

Kidd looked at her with a shocked expression then let his face fall.

"Leave, everyone leave. Miwa is the only one to stay," he ordered and his crew obliged.

Miwa watched as everyone left but she stayed with the captain. She pissed him off and she knew it. She swallowed very hard when it was only her and the captain was left.

"Why have you forgiven them?" Kidd asked in a harsh tone that snapped Miwa back to the reality.

"B-because it is not good for the heart to hold such petty grudges," she replied with very little confidences.

"Not good for the heart?" he laughed breathlessly. He lifted his head up and looked at Miwa with soft eyes.

"What?" Miwa asked as he continued to stare at you.

"I'm just thinking you have too big of a heart to forgive those type of disgusting people easily," he stood up and offered her a hand.

"Well, I found it's a lot easier living with no grudges holding the weight down on the heart," she accepted the hand up.

"What bullshit is that?" he asked as he led her to the bed.

"It's my way of living because if I die tomorrow I will have no regrets and not haunt anybody. Haunting people causes problems for them as well myself," Miwa followed him and smiled as she spoke her philosophy.

"That is a stupid way of thinking," Kidd chuckled and pushed Miwa down onto the bed getting on top of her, "but I must admit it sounds a lot like you."

"Of course, I have my own way of living too you know, maybe I can share some with you," Miwa giggled and wrapped her arms around Kidd's neck.

"Does sound tempting but I'd rather my way of dying- in a blaze of glory," he leaned closer to her with a bright smile.

"Always got to go down your way or no way at all," she pulled Kidd closer.

"Of course," he smirked and leaned down taking Miwa's mouth with his own.

Their lips were in a slow dance movement. They moved apart for a quick intake and go straight into the second more passionate kiss.

Their lips moulded together and Kidd's tongue slid out asking for entrance into her mouth which she happily obliged but fought for dominance with her tongue. She wasn't going to let him win with pure experience. He eventually gave up seeing how determined she was and let her explore his mouth. When her tongue swirled around certain areas it made him groan.

While he let her explore his mouth he took the chance to explore her body. His hands slid up the side of her body and he heard a moan escape from Miwa which urged him on further. He made it up to her breast and squeezed them lightly and she stopped the kiss. She was panting heavily because she was already out of breath.

Kidd pulled her shirt off of her in the opportunity and asked silently about taking her bra off of her. He was nothing like the first time he attacked her. He was being gentle and asked her for what she wanted.

She nodded her head for him to take off her bra and his mouth was then straight onto her nipple. She let out a deep moan as his mouth ravished one nipple and his other hand used to tease the other. He switched them over and over before he went down. He looked up at her as she was a panting mess. He caught her eye as he was at her pants. She nodded her head as she let out another deep breath. She was jelly under him.

He took her pants off and her underwear letting him see her whole body. He examined her face; it was one of pleasure not pain. He felt more confident now that he knew he had this affect on her. He nose-dived into her womanhood and licked the bundles of nerve while he stuck one finger then two then there was three and he stretched her out.

Her moans were very loud and she was so close to climax when she felt him pulled out. She whined and thrusts her hips up to try and make more contact but was pushed down.

"Slow down, we're only getting to the main course," he licked his lips as he took his pants and positioned himself between her legs. He looked at her and she nodded.

With one swift movement he was completely into her and she screamed his name, he liked that. He fully unsheathed himself then thrust himself back completely in. They found a rhythm together until she hit her climax then squeezed her walls against him making him climax.

Miwa smiled as she fell back onto the bed beside Kidd. Kidd smiled a soft smile and wrapped his arms around her.

"Be mine for a while Miwa?" he asked her.

"Of course I will Kidd," she kissed him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done.


End file.
